


Draconis

by meglw0228



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Parseltongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1210831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meglw0228/pseuds/meglw0228
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets an interesting snake that reminds him of someone. And the snake decides Harry would make a good owner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draconis

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/profile)[**picfor1000**](http://picfor1000.livejournal.com/) using [this picture](http://www.flickr.com/photos/ladyinmt/5982920/) as inspiration.
> 
>  _Italics_ is parseltongue language.

It was the first weekend after Harry had returned for his 'eighth year', and he was leaving the Quidditch store in Hogsmeade when he saw him. He glanced in the window of the store he was passing, a pet shop, to see a snake curled around the shoulders of a woman. He stopped and watched as the snake slithered over her form, curling around her upper body. He was entranced by the snake's skin which seemed to gleam in the sunlight streaming through the window, and reflected a rainbow of colours back at him.

Without thinking, Harry opened the door and went inside. He approached the woman and she looked up smiling kindly.

"May I help you?"

"I was just admiring your snake."

The woman smiled brightly. "I've raised him since he was just one foot long. Would you like to hold him?"

Harry hesitated, but nodded and accepted the snake when she held out her arm. The snake began to protest and Harry quickly spoke up trying to soothe him.

_I mean you no harm. I thought you looked intriguing, and wished to hold you._

_I am perfect!_ The snake seemed to say haughtily. _My name is Draconis._

_Draconis?!_

* * *

Harry had hurriedly left that day after learning the snake's name. Unfortunately, his thoughts wouldn't leave Draconis. He had been horrified to learn the snake had a similar name to his Slytherin rival, but as he kept thinking of Draconis he started to find the humour in the situation. That Draconis, who to his knowledge had never met Draco Malfoy, would act so similar to his rival had been comical.

What surprised Harry most was the melancholy he felt when he thought of Draconis sometimes. He knew that he would want another familiar after he came to terms with losing Hedwig, but he had never once pictured his familiar being a snake, or even having one again so soon.

The second time he saw him had been Hermione's fault. "I need to pick something up for Crookshanks. I'll only be a moment."

Harry groaned and accompanied her. As soon as he entered Draconis looked up from where he was lying.

_It is the boy who thinks I'm perfect. It is about time you returned. It gets rather lonely when no one answers me._

Harry glared. _I never said I thought you were perfect!_ "Hermione I will wait outside for you."

* * *

The third time Harry saw Draconis was Harry's fault, but Harry was happy to accept that. He had been curious about him ever since he had left the last time. He was surprised by his sudden curiosity of Draco Malfoy too. The snake he could understand, as he was a bit of an enigma, but Draco Malfoy? But he found himself watching his old nemesis quite a lot. So much so that Hermione had started questioning his actions and Harry noticed Draco looking at him oddly when he caught Harry staring.

Harry had decided then to go see Draconis again, and hopefully take his mind off of Draco. He walked into the shop and was pleased to see Draconis still there, in his habitat this time. Harry approached to find the iridescent snake asleep. Harry bent down to get a closer look and watched as Draconis slept for a few minutes. He grinned to himself as Draconis's head slipped off the rock he was resting and the snake woke up and looked around.

_Ah, you are back again. I see you, too, cannot resist my magnificent charm._

Harry grinned. _No, I guess I can't._ Harry spent his afternoon with Draconis.

* * *

Being an eighth year meant certain privileges. One of those privileges was visits to Hogsmeade every Saturday. Headmistress McGonagall hadn't been willing to allow them during the week because they were also supposed to be preparing to sit their N.E.W.T's come June, and needed to study. She did recognize that they were all young adults who needed a break though, especially after the war.

Harry, determined to pass his N.E.W.T's and prove he was more than the Saviour, hadn't taken advantage of the Hogsmeade weekends as often as some of the others. After his last visit to Draconis though, he knew he would be going back the following weekend to buy Draconis.

That's how he found himself outside the shop for the fourth time. He went inside and was immediately greeted by the woman. He turned to Draconis's habitat and frowned at the empty space. "Where's Draconis?" Harry looked back at the woman, hoping Draconis was just behind the counter, out of sight.

The woman frowned. "He's gone."

"You mean someone bought him?"

The woman shook her head. "No, I came in this morning and found the barrier spell around his habitat disturbed. I think he left on his own."

* * *

Harry left the shop, disappointed. He had enjoyed his time the previous weekend with Draconis. He had been surprised, yet happy, to find more to him than just his annoying and conceited attitude.

Harry trudged back to his room in the new eighth year dormitory. He waved hello to the Gryffindors in the common room as he passed and glanced quickly around for the familiar head of blond hair before entering his room.

_Ah, you have finally returned._

Harry whirled, pulling his wand from his pocket as he slammed the door. It was a minute before he finally noticed Draconis curled on his pillow. _What are you doing here? I went to try to buy you from the shop, but you were gone._

Draconis slowly uncurled and slithered down the bed. _I decided I no longer belonged there. I belong with you._

Harry chuckled and decided to send the woman at the shop a letter. A fist pounding on his door had him startling once again and pulling his wand. He opened the door to find Draco Malfoy standing on the other side.

"Potter! Why do you keep watching me?"

Harry grinned sheepishly. "Draco, I'd like you to meet Draconis…"

 

**_The End_ **  



End file.
